


Зайчик

by kotka



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotka/pseuds/kotka
Summary: Мне всегда было интересно, какой черт движет Борисом, когда он ни с того, ни с сего начинает творить какую-то, одному ему ведомую, хрень?
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 3





	Зайчик

Мне всегда было интересно, какой черт движет Борисом, когда он ни с того, ни с сего начинает творить какую-то, одному ему ведомую, хрень? Вот и сейчас он уже минут десять носился по дому, достал откуда-то несколько резинок для волос, взял расческу и уселся на диван.

\- Попчик, иди сюда, - позвал он. Так, это явно уже ничем хорошим не пахнет. Собака его послушалась и уже через секунду примчалась на зов, Борис похлопал по коленям и Поппер запрыгнул на него.

\- Ты что делать собрался? – решил поинтересоваться я, наблюдая за столь странным действием. Но ответом мне был лишь недовольное фырчанье и типичный Борисов жест руками, **_подожди_**.

Убрав со лба мешающиеся ему черные пряди, он начал расчесывать собаку, очень аккуратно, пытаясь как бы разделить его шерсть на две половины и вычесать ровный пробор на макушке. Короче, чем дальше, тем страннее. Попчик практически не дергался. Взяв несколько прядей шерсти с одной стороны макушки, Борис легким движением руки сделал из этого маленький хвостик, аналогичную махинацию он проделал и с другой стороны, после чего торжественно поверну собаку мордой ко мне. Теперь Попчик был похож на какую-то девчонку с двумя хвостиками, уж не знаю, как собака вообще может быть похожа на человека, но вы представьте! Короче, стало только хуже.

\- Ну, теперь это точно девчачья собака, - озвучил свои мысли я. Борис закатил глаза.

\- Да пошел ты, Поттер, - сказал он и зевнул. – Хотя, нет, пойду я. Спать. А ты идешь на хер.

Он встал с дивана, потянулся и потопал наверх, в кровать, Попчик счастливый побежал за ним, а я подумал, что в принципе идея-то с хвостиками очень даже хороша, просто Борис не на том ее испробовал. Взяв с дивана оставшиеся резинки и расческу, я подождал, пока возня в спальне прекратится, потом еще несколько минут, чтоб наверняка, хотя я и так знал, что он моментально вырубается, и поднялся к нему. Как я и сказал, Борис уже заснул, Попчик тоже мирно посапывал у него в ногах, теперь осталось только не облажаться. Подойдя поближе, я тихонько присел на кровать, максимально стараясь не разбудить ни его, ни собаку, потянулся к его волосам и аккуратно провел по ним расческой. Замер. Нет, он не реагирует, значит, довольно крепко заснул. Потом я взял несколько прядок и завязал небольшой хвостик. Так, ну, начало положено. Я потянулся за вторыми прядями, захватил их, начал было завязывать резинку, но тут тонкие холодные бледные пальцы обхватили мое запястье, и послышался немного сонный скрипучий голос Бориса:

\- Волосы не тронь, _zakopayu_ , - все, пиздец мне.

Я раздраженно одернул руку и фыркнул:  
\- Так ты ж спишь у нас вроде.

\- Сплю, пока никто не творит какие-то махинации с моими волосами, - ответил тот, встал с кровати и поплелся в ванную к зеркалу.

Три, два, один. Раздался звонкий хохот.

\- _Pizdets_ , - ну вот, я же говорил. Это слово я очень хорошо знал. – Поттер, ты вообще в себе?

-А что? Девчачьей собаке девчачий хозяин, - с издевкой ответил я.

\- Ах, вот как, - произнес Борис, возвращаясь в комнату и щуря глаза, - хорошо, я запомнил. Ты тоже не забывай, что у тебя должок передо мной.

\- Какой должок?

\- Потом вспомнишь.

***

\- Нет, Борис, ни за что! Да катись ты к черту, придурок! _Niet!_

Павликовский лишь заливался звонким хохотом.

\- Поттер, ты не понял, это был не вопрос и не предложение. Ты проспорил мне желание месяц назад, выполняй теперь.

Черт, вот за что мне это? Этот идиот притащил откуда-то белый халат, стремные тапки, похожие на чьи-то лапы и кроличьи уши, и сказал, что я в этом должен проходить весь день. Господи, спасибо, что сегодня хотя бы выходной и никуда к людям выходить не надо. Я еще минуту посмотрел на этот адский наряд. Потом глянул на Бориса, а тот опять заржал.

\- Как же я тебя ненавижу, - раздраженно, но и сам начиная смеяться, ответил я, забирая вещи, чтобы переодеться в них.

\- О, и я тебя люблю, _zaichik moyi!_ – сказал Борис и в очередной раз залился смехом.


End file.
